


New Introductions

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [48]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Past Mpreg, Secret pregnancy, Spring Cleaning, Tumblr Prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: It was time to introduce the newest addition of the family to the rest of the pack. Jason has Alfred on his side, but he doesn't know how the rest of them will react.Especially Bruce.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Story Requests [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	New Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Jason introducing his pup(named Anise) to his sire Bruce for the first time. (the infant is already daddy's fangirl)_
> 
> So unlike the Canada AU, this is one where he comes back.

“Why are you like this?” Jason grumbled, holding up his daughter as she gummed happily on a Batman plushie. 

Only an infant and the girl absolutely wouldn’t be parted from her Batman toy. Roy joked, that she was already a fan. 

Jason was not amused. 

“Can you play with literally any other toy?” Jason complained, “we’re going to go meet your dad today. It’s going to look like I bought it for you and that I’m secretly pining for him or something.”

Which Jason was definitely not. No way, he didn’t care what Roy said. 

His daughter just gurgled back at him happily and Jason gave up and simply nuzzled the top of her head with a laugh. 

“What are the chances of you not getting spoiled rotten?” he wondered aloud. 

He really didn’t want to face Bruce. Not that he cared what the man thought or anything, but it was bound to be awkward. He worried a bit that Bruce might try and take the baby away from him once he knew, but the fact that Alfred was on his side helped soothe Jason’s fears.

When he first found out he was having a baby he had hid. He pretend to be mad at Bruce for some reason or another- that was never hard- and ran off to Kori's Island where his friend's spoiled him throughout the rest of his pregnancy. 

The island had been perfect. His own little paradise where he could snuggle with his new baby girl and pretend the outside world didn't exist. But he knew it couldn't last. Roy, Kori, and Alfred knew, and that meant other people would eventually know too. It wouldn't take too long for news to reach the Bat. 

And- and he didn't exactly want to keep his daughter a secret either. He wanted his little girl to get to have tea parties with Alfred at the Manor, playdates with Lian in Star City, movie nights with her Aunties Cass and Steph, get to laugh at Tim as he floundered about trying to figure out how to take care of a kid... heck, maybe even trapeze lessons with Dickie if he wasn't bing a prick. 

And with Bruce... it wasn't quite safe to have dreams about that, but it didn't stop them from coming. 

Still, Jason didn’t expect this to be a pleasant visit. 

A knock came to his front door. Jason inwardly braced himself and hitched his baby girl up on his hip to go answer it. 

“Master Jason-” Alfred greeted him, before his eyes went wide before softening immediately, “My, my, this must be her.”

“Yup,” Jason said with a half grin, “made her myself.”

“She’s lovely,” Alfred said, his eyes slightly misty, “You should be very proud.”

“Thanks, Alfie,” Jason said, “means a lot.”

"Hello, Miss Anise, it's good to finally meet you in person," Alfred said tenderly, offering her his fingers to inspect. 

Anise scented him curiously, before immediately trying to put the fingers in her mouth. 

"Now, that won't do," Alfred chuckled, prying his hand away. 

It was a good to see them together at last. Jason felt like his heart could burst from fondness. 

There was a soft thud, and Jason and Alfred turned to see Bruce standing frozen a few paces away, his bag forgotten on the ground. 

There was a beat of silence as they all started at each other and Jason tried to remember how to breathe. 

“Hmm, perhaps I might make some tea for us?” Alfred suggested diplomatically after a moment, looking between Jason and Bruce carefully.

“Sure, it’s in the cupboard by the stove…” Jason said absently, holding his little girl a bit tighter. 

Alfred gave Jason's arm a reassuring squeeze and made his way inside. 

Bruce was staring at the baby in Jason’s arms in shock and a growing horrified understanding. 

“Bruce,” Jason said finally stepping forward, “come meet your daughter, Anise.”

Jason waited with bated breath for the ‘how could you have kept this from me?!’ but it never came. Instead, Bruce took one hesitant step forward, and then another until he could bow his head and gather the two of them into his arms tightly.

Anise was wiggling a bit about the weird position, but-

“Jason,” Bruce said, and there was such broken feeling packed into the name that for once Jason didn’t have anything snarky to say, just leaned his head against his and let himself wallow in the combined feeling of being held close by the man he’d been in love with for more than half his life and his daughter. 

“Yeah,” Jason breathed, pretending that his eyes weren’t a little wet, “I know. Me too, Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now on to the rest of the pack!
> 
> \--
> 
> Migrating the smaller prompt fills over from Tumblr. 
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my [FAQ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/faq).


End file.
